gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Normalek
Normalek is a rather small nation on the planet of Sera. It lies on the eastern border of Bastion. Before the war, the small, prosperous nation had an estimated 23,882,000 citizens; by the end of the Human-Locust War analysts believe this number had dropped to below 3,000. The fact that Normalek took the blunt of Emergence Day, it lied just off the edge of the Jacinto Plateau, and the frontline often the small country, which is about the size of Texas. The country was also one of the first to control one of its own Imulsion Dispersion Platforms in space, and by the end of the Human-Locust War, controlled two of twenty-three active. History Early Era The nation was formed from three unstable kingdoms at the end of Sera's Industrial Revolution. Though it only owned 54 miles of coastline on its northeast border, the nation grew to be a superpower of the seas and had established a navy of over four hundred ships within just a few decades. It colonized a number of outlying islands rich in sugar in the Tesfalla Ocean and a large island fifty miles north of the equator known as Rotoir, approximately the size of Portugal, which was rich in various metals and exotic fruits. From here, colonial Normalek began to stage an even more powerful navy and contested even the veteran superpowers. Colony Wars In the year 375 BE, what would be known as the Colony Wars began, engulfing much of the world's modern nations into a massive war. Normalek, which was one of the five largest powers, fought against the many others for land, colonies, power, and money. The powerful navy of Normalek would propel the empire through the first twenty years of the war with ease and temporarily worked with the Kee Empire to attempt to cripple the nation of Barheva which threatened all others. After this treaty ended, Normalek began a full-fledged invasion on Kee with over 150 ships and 50,000 men. However, supplies quickly became scarce and the campaign resulted in one win and sixteen losses for Normalek. Normalk would lose much of its mainlain territory into the size that it was for the next 400 years and would lose all colonies except for Rotoir. Dark Age of Normalek After the Colony Wars, Normalek was left crippled economically, militaristically, and mentally. It would be one hundred years before the nation would be rid of its instability and finally be able to establish a influential military, including fifty warships, sixteen of which Ironclads, and over 85,000 men. Normalek's own weaponsmiths derived the Model 13 Rifle, a twelve-shot repeating rifle that was only the second of its kind. With this newfound strength, Normalek invaded the Ovchi region across the 200 mile pass between the main continents, which contained a number of unorganized tribes which wielded weapons ranging from clubs to muskets. Shortly after the invasion, a lack of morale incurred a number of setbacks and ultimately forced the Normalist forces to retreat. This would be the last invasion of Normalek's against another human faction until after the Human-Locust War. Industrialization Pendulum Wars Human-Locust War {WIP} Military The Normalek military, {Also WIP} Category:Onslaught Category:Places